Love to hate
by loelia2007
Summary: OS sombre, je n'en dirai pas plus, découvrez par vous même


Tout le monde arriva au QG du CBI de bonne heure. Jane était déjà là, assis comme à son habitude dans son cher canapé, et lisait un livre. Cho, dernier arrivé, remarqua immédiatement que Lisbon n'était pas dans son bureau, ni dans l'open space. Il commença à s'inquiéter... Il se rendit près du consultant! Il lui demanda si il avait vu Lisbon, mais celui-ci répondit par la négative. Sans perdre un seul instant, il prit son portable et téléphona à Lisbon! Malheureusement, ce fut son répondeur qui répondit à sa place.

**"Bonjour. Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Térésa Lisbon. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre actuellement. Veuillez me laisser un message après le bip sonore, je vous contacterai le plus vite possible."**

Jane: **"Lisbon! Bon sang, vous êtes-vous? On se fait un sang d'encre ici... Si vous recevez ce message, rappelez-nous le plus vite possible! Merci"** (Et il raccrocha)

Cho: **"C'est pas normal que le patron soit absente! D'habitude, elle arrive toujours la première ici!"**

Jane: **"Ne t'en fais pas, elle est sûrement en retard! Si dans une heure elle n'est pas là, je pars chez elle!"**

Van Pelt: **"Peut-être qu'elle a oublié de mettre le réveil! Ca peut arriver, tu sais!"**

Rigsby: (en train de manger) **"Vous inquiétez pas les gars! Elle est majeure et vaccinée!"**

Cho: **"Toi, parles pas la bouche pleine, c'est pas poli!"**

Rigsby: **"Ben quoi?"**

Van Pelt: **"Rigsby! Fermes ta bouche stp! Tu es écoeurant!"**

Il fit la tête et reprit un second beignet qu'il mangea de bon cœur.

Van Pelt: **"Vous pensez que la boss à quelqu'un dans sa vie?"**

A ces mots, Jane sentit sa jalousie reprendre le dessus.

Jane: **"Je sais pas... Et je ne veux pas le savoir!"**

Van Pelt: **"Quoi? D'habitude, tu fais le curieux, tu te poses des tas de questions! Et là, tu veux pas savoir? Ca m'étonne de toi!"**

Rigsby: **"Il est jaloux! Tu n'as pas encore compris?"**

Jane: **"Non, pas du tout!"**

Cho: **"C'est sa vie privé! Ca ne nous regarde pas!"**

Jane, un peu énervé par tous les sous entendus lancés par ses collègues, se leva, bien décidé à aller se faire un thé à la cuisine!

Rigsby: **"Vous croyez qu'elle aurait une aventure avec Mashburn?"**

Cho: **"Non, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre, Rigsby!"**

Rigsby: **"Pourtant, l'autre fois, quand je les ai vu dans son bureau, ils me semblaient très proches l'un de l'autre."**

Van Pelt: **"Je l'aime pas, ce type!"**

Jane: (Il revint dans l'open space) **"Qui à parlé de cet enfoiré?"**

Cho: **"Personne!"**

Jane: **"J'ai pas rêvé, Cho!"**

Cho: **"C'est Rigsby!"**

Jane: **"Ne parlez plus de lui devant moi! Le jour où je le trouve, je lui défais son portrait!"**

Van Pelt: **"Jane ! Pourquoi parles-tu de lui ainsi!"**

Jane: **"Je le sens pas, c'est tout! Je me rappelle l'autre fois où il m'a aussi traité de connard, je ne sais plus tellement pourquoi! Il a une tête de demeuré, ce type!"**

Soudain, Lisbon fit son apparition! Elle partit immédiatement dans son bureau sans même passer par l'open space pour dire bonjour, et ferma violemment porte et stores.

Cho: **"Oh là! Quand elle est dans cette état, c'est mauvais signe!"**

Van Pelt: **"Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée?"**

Jane:** "Je vais aller la voir!"**

Van Pelt: **"Jane! Non! Si elle est énervée, il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille!"**

Sans même écouter Van Pelt, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son bureau et pour une fois, frappa à la porte. Lisbon ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Jane: **"Lisbon! Je veux vous parler!"**

Lisbon: **"Je ne veux voir personne! Allez vous-en!"**

Jane: **"Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, Lisbon!"**

Lisbon: (Elle ouvrit violemment la porte) **"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, Jane?"**

Jane: **"On aimerait savoir ce qu'il vous arrive!"** (Il lui parla d'une voix douce)

Lisbon: **"Ca ne vous regarde pas! Foutez-moi le camp!"**

Jane: **"Bon... Ok!"**

Mais il resta planté là, devant elle, a essayer de devenir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Il la fixait intensément, la mettant un peu mal à l'aise.

Lisbon: **"Jane! Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi, bon sang!"**

Jane: **"Je vois que vous avez un souci, Lisbon!"**

Lisbon: **"Jane ! Je vous en supplie… Laissez-moi!"**

Jane: **"Très bien!"**

Il s'en retourna à son canapé, l'air songeur!

Van Pelt: **"Alors, Jane? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?"**

Jane: **"Elle m'a rembarré vite fait! Mais j'ai senti qu'elle n'allait pas bien! Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'aide, mais ne veux rien dire!"**

Tout à coup, ils virent un beau jeune homme, habillé d'un jeans et d'une chemise unie verte, se diriger vers le bureau de Lisbon, l'air furieux. Ils se précipitèrent tous sur le coin pour observer ce qui se passait! Lisbon lui ouvrit! S'ensuit une violente dispute… Le mec en question lui demandait, avec colère, il faut bien le dire, ce qu'il en était de leur relation... C'était chaud!

Lisbon: **"Déjà, tu n'as pas a me parler sur ce ton, Aydan, OK?"**

Aydan: **"Tu m'évites depuis plus d'une semaine! J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter! Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie?"**

Lisbon: **"Non! Je n'ai que toi! J'ai juste du retard dans les dossiers, j'ai pas le temps de venir te voir!"**

Aydan: **"C'est ça! Je ne te crois pas!"**

Lisbon: **"Crois ce que tu veux, mais lâches-moi! J'en ai ma claque!"**

Aydan: (Il la prit violemment par le bras) **"Tu restes ici! J'ai pas fini! Tu vas me dire la vérité... Et vite!"**

Lisbon: **"NE ME TOUCHE PAS!"**

Aydan: **"Oh si, je te toucherai si j'en ai envie! Tu m'appartiens!"**

Lisbon: (elle le gifla) **"Non!"**

Aydan: **"Oh! Fallait pas faire ça! Tu vas me le payer, petite garce!"**

Au comble de l'énervement, celui-ci la gifla tellement fort qu'elle tomba à la renverse, cognant sa tête contre le bureau! Cho en ayant vue ça, courut vers le mec et le plaqua contre le mur.

Aydan: **"Me touches pas, toi!** (Il le prit par le col et le retourna contre le mur!

Cho: (Il lui mit un coup de poing au visage avant de lui retourner son bras) **"Tu es en état d'arrestation pour coups et blessures sur officier de police!"**

Aydan: **"Tu vas me le payer, pétasse!"**

Cho: **"Fermes-là et avance!"**

Une fois l'intrus emmené, Van Pelt, Rigsby et Jane se hatèrent vers le bureau où Lisbon était un peu groggy.

Van Pelt: **"Boss!"**

Jane: **"Appelez une ambulance! Lisbon? Ca va?"**

Lisbon: **"..."**

Jane: **"Rigsby! Ne reste pas planté là! Appelle l'ambulance!"**

Lisbon: **"Non...Jane!"**

Jane: **"Quoi non? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es?"**

Lisbon: **"C'est bon… Pas d'ambulance!"** (Elle se releva avec difficulté)

Rigsby: **"Bon! Et je fais quoi, pour finir?"**

Jane: **"Laisse tomber, Rigsby! Je vais m'occuper d'elle!"**

Lisbon: **"Remettez-vous au boulot! Ca ira!"**

Jane: **"Van Pelt! Va chercher la trousse de secours!"** (Puis, à l'adresse de Lisbon) **"Je vais te soigner! Que ça te plaise ou non!"**

Van Pelt se dépêcha d'aller chercher la petite valisette dans la cuisine et revint.

Van Pelt: **"Attendez mais vous saignez!"**

Jane: **"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Van Pelt! Je m'occupe d'elle! Reprenez le boulot!"**

Van Pelt: **"D'accord! Voilà la trousse, Jane!"**

Jane: **"Ok merci"**

Lisbon, pendant ce temps, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge dans son bureau. Elle avait un sacré mal de tête et une douleur venait de se réveiller du côté de son arcade, qui saignait.

Jane: (Il ferma la porte et s'approcha d'elle) **"Lisbon! Faut qu'on parle!"**

Lisbon le regarda, son regard était empli de tristesse.

Jane: **"Qui était ce type?"**

Lisbon: **"Un connard! Rien de plus! Il s'appelle Aydan Lindley!"**

Jane: **"Ca, je l'ai remarqué! Mais tu sortais avec lui?" **lui demanda-t-il en soignant son arcade..

Lisbon: **"Jane! Ça ne vous regarde pas! Et d'ailleurs, arrêtez de me tutoyer, SVP!... Aiiiieeee!"**

Jane: **"Désolé, ça m'a échappé! Et pardon pour la douleur!"** (Il rougit) **"Je m'en fais pour vous! Je n'aime pas vous savoir en danger! C'est plus fort que moi!"**

Lisbon: **"C'est gentil, Jane!"** et puis, sans crier gare, elle cria **"Pourquoi! POURQUOI?"** (Elle sanglota devant son consultant)

Jane la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer par des mots apaisants... Et cela la consola quelque peu

Lisbon: **"Je** **ne sais plus ce que je dois faire Jane! J'ai jamais de chance avec les mecs!"**

Jane: **"Ne dites pas cela! Vous finirez par trouver un jour où l'autre... Faites-moi un plaisir! Cessez d'être négative! Ce type a eu ce qu'il méritait!"**

Cho frappa a la porte et entra

Cho: **"Boss? Vous allez mieux?"**

Lisbon: **"Oui, ça va, mieux, merci!"**

Jane: **"Je termine ici et je vous rejoins! Quant à vous, vous allez vous reposer un peu!" **

Il termina son petit bandage qu'il avait fait à l'avant bras car elle avait eu une vilaine coupure, heureusement sans gravité, et tapota encore a l'aide d'un coton imbibé d'alcool, l'arcade sourcilière de Lisbon.

Cho: **"Ok Jane! A toute a l'heure!"** (Il referma la porte derrière lui)

Lisbon: **"C'est bon! Arrêtez, maintenant!" **(Elle lui prit le coton et le jeta) **"Retournez avec les autres!"**

Jane: **"D'accord, comme vous le sentez!"**

Jane s'en retourna et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il alla ensuite s'allonger dans son bon vieux canapé.

Van Pelt: **"Je ne serais pas rassurée de la laisser seule, Jane!"**

Jane:** "Je sais… Mais bon, elle m'a rejeté!"**

Cho:** "Elle voulait rester seule, je pense... Ce mec est un malade ! Il est violent en plus**

Rigsby:** "Comme si je l'avais pas remarqué! Un vrai enfoiré!"**

Van Pelt:** "Je peux vous dire quelque chose à vous? Mais ne le répétez pas à la patronne, sinon elle saura que je vous l'ai dit!"**

Cho:** "On t'écoute!"**

Rigsby:** "Ok!"**

Van Pelt:** "Il y a deux jours de cela, quand j'étais seule avec la boss, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait comme des bleus sur le bras gauche... je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait eu et elle m'a répondu qu'elle s'étais cogner en faisant le ménage! "**

Cho:** "Un hématome?"**

Jane:** "À coup sûr, c'est cet enfoiré qui l'aura frappé!"**

Van Pelt:** "Possible, mais si c'est le cas, elle le cache vraiment bien!"**

Rigsby:** "Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne lui fera plus de mal! Il a eu son compte!"**

Lisbon sortit du bureau, quand soudain son copain refit surfasse.

Aydan:** "Toi! Viens ici!"**

Lisbon:** "Je croyais que Cho t'avais enfermé!"**

Aydan:** "Me suis montré plus malin que les poulets! Je me suis enfui! Hahahahahaha!"**

Lisbon: **"Ne t'approches pas de moi, enfoiré!"**

il s'approcha encore plus et sortit son arme!

Lisbon: **"Je t'en prie… Ne fais pas ça! Non! Ecoute! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, je t'obéirai, mais baisse cette arme!"**

Jane se leva en vitesse et s'approcha en douceur de l'intrus.

Aydan: **"Ta gueule! Viens ici!"**

Jane: **"Lâche-là, ordure!"**

Lisbon: **"Jane! Ne reste pas là! Il est armé!"**

Il resta là, n'écoutant pas Lisbon!

Jane: "**LACHE-LA JE TE DIS!" **

Pendant ce temps, Cho s'approcha discrètement de l'homme armé et dégaina son arme.

Cho: **"Lâche ton arme!"**

Aydan fit la sourde oreille aux injonctions lancées par l'agent et continua de braquer tout le monde avec son arme.

Lisbon n'en pouvait plus, elle qui d'habitude se montrait forte et téméraire, à présent, elle était terrorisée.

Jane: **"Lisbon! Connard, tu vas me le payer!"**

Cho: **"Je t'ai dis de lâcher ton arme!"**

Aydan devint fou, il se mit à viser... Jane!

Aydan: **"Toi, tu dois être son nouveau petit ami!"**

Lisbon: **"Non, Aydan! Arrête! Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi!"**

Jane: **"Qui moi? Ca se pourrait… Mais c'est pas le cas!"**

Lisbon, prête à tout pour sauver son consultant, se mit entre lui et Jane!

Aydan: **"TU MENS!"**

Lisbon: **"Si tu veux me prendre, alors vas-y!"**

Jane: **"Lisbon! Enlève toi de là! ET DEPECHE TOI!"**

Elle courut vers son petit ami

Lisbon: **"Vas y tire!"**

Jane: **"Mais t'es folle ou quoi?"**

Lisbon: **"Tu as peur!"**

Il continua à viser un peu partout

Aydan: **"J'ai pas peur!"**

N'en pouvant plus, Lisbon lui sauta tout à coup dessus…. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit!

Jane: **"NOOOON!"**

A son tour, Jane lui sauta dessus, fou de rage! Aydan l'assomma assez facilement avec la crosse de son revolver! On sentait bien que la violence, c'était pas son truc, à Jane!

Cho: **"Boss!"**

Van Pelt: (elle s'était approchée discrètement de lui) **"POSE TON ARME connard!" **

Il continua de viser, il n'avait pas peur! Il se sentait fort!

Sans attendre, Van Pelt tira dans la tête! Aydan s'écroula par terre, sans vie!

Cho, quant à lui, vit Jane qui gisait par terre, inconscient, il accourut vers lui!

Cho: **"Jane!"**

Rigsby: **"Jane! Lisbon! Appelez une ambulance! VITE!"**

Lisbon: **"Les gars!" **(Elle parla d'un voix faible)

Rigsby: **"Lisbon? Ca va?"**

Lisbon: **"Je vais bien… très… Bien… Même…"** (Ses yeux se fermèrent petit a petit)

Rigsby: **"Lisbon! NON! Restez éveillé! Regardez-moi!**

Cho: **"Boss! Restez avec nous!"**

Jane reprit enfin connaissance, avec un affreux mal de tête.

Jane: **"How... Ma... Ma tête!"**

Lisbon, quant à elle, essaya de résister, mais c'était difficile.

Cho: **"Jane! Ca va? Tu n'a rien de grave?"**

Jane: **"Ma tête a tout pris, mais sinon ça va..." **

Il tenta de se relever, regagna avec peine son fauteuil…. Et s'écroula à nouveau!

Lisbon: **"Jane! Dites à Jane que..."** (Elle s'évanouit)

Rigsby: **"Boss!"** (Elle la secoua)

Cho: **"Je m'occupe de Jane!"**

Van Pelt: (Elle pris le pouls de Lisbon) **"Rigsby! On la perd! Faut faire un massage cardiaque!"**

Cho: (il s'avança vite vers Jane) **"Jane! Réveille-toi je t'en prie! Lisbon a besoin de toi!"** (Il le secoua doucement) **"Allez, vieux!"**

Jane: **"Ow ma tête!"** (il émergea avec difficulté) **"Que se passe t'il? Où suis-je?"**

Cho: **"Jane! Tu t'es écroulé et on est au CBI!"**

Jane: **"Ecroulé? Pourquoi?"**

Cho: **"Le copain de Lisbon t'a frappé avec son flingue!"**

Jane: "Ce qui explique la douleur que j'ai sur le dessus de la tête!" (Il se massa le cuir chevelu en faisant la grimace)… **"Lisbon! Où est-elle?"**

Cho: **"Là-bas!" **

Il lui montra Rigsby et Van Pelt en train de réanimer leur patronne! Soudain, on entendit Rigsby crier

**"APPELEZ L AMBULANCE! EN VITESSE! ON LA PERD****!"**

Jane: **"Quoi? Cette ordure l'a... ?" **

Il se releva en vitesse et dû se tenir à Cho il avait la tête qui tournait.

Rigsby: **"BOSS! BATTEZ-VOUS! MERDE!"**

Cho: **"Jane! Toi seul peux la sauver!"**

Jane: **"Je veux bien mais ce coup m'a drôlement secoué... Aide-moi veux-tu? Je veux aller près d'elle! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle va..."**

Cho: **"Ouais! Dépêchons!"**

Arrivé près d'elle, il se mit à genou.

Jane: **"Lisbon! Revenez parmi nous! J'ai besoin de vous! Battez-vous merde! Ne nous laissez pas tomber!"**

Rigsby reprit le pouls et sentait que celui ci reprenait lentement!

Rigsby: **"Je crois que c'est bon, il est reparti!"**

Cho poussa un soupir de soulagement

Rigsby: **"C'est pas maintenant qu'elle nous laissera tomber!"**

Cho: **"Non c'est sûr!"**

Les médecins firent irruption dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient tous.

Urgentiste:** "Où est la victime?"**

Cho: **"Ici! Vite! Ils ont pu la réanimer"**

Le médecin installa l'électrocardiogramme et mit les patch sur la poitrine de la femme... Les bips résonnaient dans le couloir, signe que Lisbon était en vie.. En vitesse, ils la mirent sur le brancard, et l'envoyèrent illico presto vers l'ambulance chargé de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Cho: **"Allons à l'hôpital! Jane! Accompagne-là!"**

Jane: **"C'est ce que je compte faire! Je ne veux pas la quitter!... Dites! Faudrait appeler le coroner vous trouvez pas?"**

Cho: **"Oui, c'est vrai que ça pue le mort!"**

Jane: **"Ouais!"**

Cho: **"Je m'en charge je vous rejoindrai a l'hôpital!"**

Jane: **"Ok vieux! Fais-en ce que tu veux!"**

Cho: **"Je le jetterai bien à la mer!"**

Jane: **"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi!"**

Lisbon, quand elle fut stabilisée, fut transférée, vers l'ambulance chargée de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Jane l'accompagna en lui tenant la main… Van Pelt et Rigsby suivrait l'ambulance. Pendant ce temps, Cho appela tout de même le coroner afin qu'il vienne enlever le corps de ce salopard. Il aurait quand même bien voulu le balancer à la mer, mais il n'était pas ainsi. Il avait toujours le respect de l'autre.


End file.
